Do you want to know a secret?
by seafox
Summary: Sirius is acting very strangely lately, he has a secret and James wants to know. SLASH


DO WOU WANT TO KNOW A SECRET?

**Author: This is one of my favorites. SLASH SiriusxJames.**

**Please enjoy.**

It should have been a normal day at Hogwarts. Nothing seemed to be out of place. Except for one thing. Sirious had been daydreaming since some weeks ago. By that moment, even McGonnagal was beggining to worry about the boy. They were talking about Sirius Black, SIRIUS BLACK; he would tell jokes, smirk, make noises, sleep, laugh with his friends and even explode things during class, but never daydream! Everybody knew that he considered it loss of time and could always be seen lightly slapping Remus when he was at his 'Moony' moment.

James, particularly, was really worried. It was completely out of character and totaly unexpected. He couldn't remember of anything that could have put his best friend at that state. Transfigurations were in it's last minutes when James pulled Sirius head down so he could focus on him.

-What happened, Pad? Are you OK? I, we all are, worried about...

Sirius didn't answer him, though. He just looked into the hazel eyes of his friends.

"You'll never know how much I really love you 

_You'll never know how much I really care"_

It was already dinner, and Sirius was still daydreaming. Not that people haven't tried, oh they did, a lot.

After Transfigurations, Peter sat by his side and kept saying how Sirius was good at everything he did and filling the taller boy with compliments. Usually, infatuating Sirius' ego earned his atention to whoever did it, but this time it didn't work. Instead, he said 'thank you' before walking off. 'THANK YOU'!!! Sirius never thanked unless it was something that he considered really important, which wasn't the case of the God treatment Peter always gave him.

Hogwarts' girls made their moves too. They were used to a very sexy and gallant Sirius blinking an eye at them and flerting like only he could do, but at that day the boy was acting like he couldn't see them.

First Hufflepuf girls gently asked if he was OK and got nothing but a nod as responde.

Next Ravenclaw girls tried the smart and intelligent conversation they could usually have with him, but he seemed to have forgotten all of his quick and clever answers.

Gryffindor ladies then bravely assumed the duty like it would be expected from them, Sirius belonged to their house and they were used to him, so they would teach the rest of the castle how to deal with him - even Evans watched a bit concerned as her friends were doing their task - they challenged him at several things, and he declined all their ideas.

At this point, Slytherin girls entered the quest to, as they would explain, make fun of him and show that the others girls couldn't compete with them, not because he was the most popular and handsome guy of Hogwarts, no, never because of that; still, it didn't matter their excuse, they failed.

Tired of that absurd situation, Remus took matters in his own hands and decided to make an agressive aproach. He usually did not like to be harsh, but Sirius' unusual actions were really annoying, one Moony was more than enough at the Marauders.

Late in the evening, when the four marauders were at their dormitory, suddenly Remus fell to the ground and gasped:

-N-no! Full moon! HELP ME! Sirius!

Finnaly, Sirius seemed to awake, and for a moment his three friends believed it had worked. But seconds after came a calm answer from the dog animagi:

-Oh, don't worry Remus, we still have two weeks to full moon. You probably had a nightmare. No reason to worry - and he even smiled assuring the werewolf of his words before he went back to daydreaming.

Now if Sirius had been in his normal state he would have laughed at Remus face, if it was full moon the boy wouldn't be in

the castle and such an intelligent person like Moony should have thought of that before trying to pull a prank. And when he

missed the chance to make a joke about someone, the other three knew it was something serious. The next day they took him to

Madam Pomfrey, in his distracted state of mind he even thought of objecting, that was when the nurse knew she should call

Dumbledore.

James, Remus and Peter waited patiently while Dumbledore talked to the boy. Half hour later, when the Headmaster came out they rushed to him with inquiring eyes. Surprisingly Dumbledore didn't say that Sirius had some weird disease or anything like that, he actually gave his word that Sirius was probably better than any of them. And then Dumbledore smilled in a very misterious way, leaving them behind as murmured something about youth.

Now that was the last straw. James would solve that problem at that very moment. He bursted into the nursery with Remus and Peter on his heels, and jumped on Sirius' bed to site there with crossed legs and arms, looking into his friends' grey eyes.

-I'm not leaving untill you spit what the hell is going on, Sirius Black!

Peter and Remus shivered. James never used that last name 'cause he knew it angered their friend, the Gryffindor seeker was probably very angry. And Sirius, did not punch him for calling him by his last name as it would expected, no, he stared blankly at James' face for a moment before asking:

-Do you want to know a secret?

-Wh-what? - James was really confused by that.

-Do you want to know a secret?

-Er... sure...

Sirius stared at him for a moment before leaning in. James did the same.

"_Listen, do you want to know a secrete?_

_Do you promise not to tell?_

_Wo-oh oh closer_

_Let me whisper in your ear"_

It didn't last long. Sirius whispered and slowly sat straight, being mimicked by his best friend. It happened that now James was blushing and had dreamy eyes of his own, which just worried even more Remus and Peter, completely forgotten now.

_"Say the words you long to hear_

_I'm in love with you oh oh oh oh"_

-I... I have a secret to tell you too... - James said shyly.

Both boys leaned in again.

"_ Listen, do you want to know a secrete?_

_Do you promise not to tell?_

_Wo-oh oh closer_

_Let me whisper in your ear_

_Say the words you long to hear_

_I'm in love with you oh oh oh oh_ "

When they returned to their positions, they were both smilling with sparkles on his eyes. Whatever they had told each other obviously sent them to heaven.

_"I've known a secret for a week or two_

_Nobody knows, just we two."_

Remus dared not asking what was the secret, not now when Sirius was laughing like he used to do, not when James seemed so happy like he still didn't believe something. Specially not when Sirius pulled James to a kiss and was kissed back. Remus made Peter swear he would never tell that secret to anyone.


End file.
